


last minute plans

by wolflegend



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/wolflegend





	last minute plans

Koutarou was floundering. He decided to ask Victor out for a date but here he was, absolutely stumped on what to do with it. He’d loved the other for a while and confessed his feelings loudly and openly, much to the chagrin of the girls, and the two had been in some form of relationship. Somewhat. However he wanted to take things one step further, so he flashily asked it on a date. Alas, the night before, he was absolutely stumped on where exactly to take Victor. 

He thought about popular date spots for a while, before deciding a cute cafe would be absolutely perfect. He stressed himself out with the details, and with his choice of wear for tomorrow up until he has finally passed out on his own floor. Despite this, he had still slept fine enough, and was on his way to pick up Victor.

He’d arrived at its house a few minutes late, to his own despair. Victor didn’t seem to mind though. A small smile crossed its face as it slid into the passengers' side seat, placing his hand on top of Koutarou’s that was resting on the center consul. Koutarou blushed and sat there in a slight moment of shock. His brain only registering the fact that Victor was absolutely the most handsome person he had ever seen. His face red as a tomato, he stared openmouthed at Victor, eyes widened behind his sunglasses, exuding an aura and having a shine of absolute wonder.

It took him a minute of curious staring from Victor and a few waves of its hand in front of his eyes for him to recollect himself. He apologized quickly, before pulling out of the lot and heading towards the cafe he had chosen the night prior.

After arriving, he helped Victor out of the car like a true gentleman, and they walked inside hand-in-hand, much to Koutatrou’s insistence despite his complete lack of ability to handle holding hands with the person he loved. He sat down in the booth across from it and smiled sheepishly, before hiding his blush behind a small menu. The waitress came by for their order, and before Koutarou could say anything, Victor asked for a large strawberry parfait with spoons for two. 

The waitress smiled and left after saying they were a cute couple and taking their menus, and Koutarou only felt his flush deepen with nothing to hide behind. Victor simply smiled at him and reached its hand across the table, resting it on Koutarou’s larger one. A sweet smile was all it took for him to calm down as he smiled back just as gently.

Eventually, after a few minutes of goo-goo eyes, the waitress came back with their parfait and spoons. They both thanked her before starting tentatively at the other, wondering who would take the first bite. After a few minutes, Koutarou scooped up the first strawberry and offered the bite to Victor, who flushed a little at the implication that Koutarou would be feeding it to it. It opened its mouth, and when the strawberry was fed to him, it tasted a little sweeter than the strawberries that grew here normally did. (Whether that was from the whipped cream, sugar syrup, or the love, it will never know, but it had a feeling it was due to the love.)

After about half an hour of feeding each other bites of the parfait, they had finished and Koutarou offered to pay the bill but was stopped by Victor. Victor took out the amount to pay in cash and placed it on the table. It pulled Koutarou out of the cafe and over to the car, where it got on its toes and kissed him on the cheek. Koutarou just about died from the gesture, and returned it with a kiss on each of its cheeks, causing a blush and giggle to erupt from Victor. 

Maybe last-minute plans weren’t too bad after all.


End file.
